Synthetic films are used for a variety of applications including packaging, liners, signs, banners and the like. Many of these applications require high strength and weather resistance which has led to widespread use of films based on polyvinyl chloride and similar materials. However, these materials are relatively expensive and not easily recyclable.
Cellulosic paper products are not generally suitable for applications requiring weatherability, durability and strength. Paper containing synthetic fibers has been provided for specific applications such as envelopes, food liners and the like, but cellulosic/synthetic fiber blends often have compromised strength or weatherability for outdoor applications.
A composite packaging material made of cellulosic and synthetic materials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,182 to Bunker et al. The composite includes a first layer of absorbent material, a second layer of printable material and a water vapor impermeable polymer layer between the first and second layers which is discontinuously bonded to at least one of the layers in order to form air pockets between the one layer and the polymer layer. According to the description, the absorbent layer is composed primarily of cellulosic fibers and the composite contains a printable outer layer which may be a machine glazed or coated paper. While the composite may be suitable as a food wrap for heat retention purposes, it is not suitable for making outdoor signs and banners because of its cellulosic fiber content.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved synthetic paper composition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a synthetic paper composite which has improved strength.
A further object of the invention is to provide a synthetic paper made from recyclable materials having the weather resistance of polymeric films and good printability.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a laminated synthetic paper product which exhibits improved properties.